


Surprise Me

by bluestripe101



Category: Dr. Phil (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestripe101/pseuds/bluestripe101
Summary: i'm sorry my friend wrote this im just posting it
Relationships: Dr. Phil/Coran - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Surprise Me

It was a boring day at the palace, no enemy ships to shoot down, no maintenance to be done. Coran sat in the comfiest spot he could find in the lounge and laid back with a good book.

He wasn’t but 10 pages in when a weight appeared on his chest.

Coran moved his book and saw the face of a man - a human to be precise - confused and laying atop him.

“And who are you?” Coran asks, looking this older man in the face.

The man was in shock, but still managed to say “Uhhh Dr. Phil- uh, Phil, my name is Phil,” in an accent that Coran found quite cute.

“And do you have any idea why you’re currently on top of me?” Coran asks, a laugh in his voice. He looks away for a second, “Not.. that I mind, frankly.”

This Phil man blushes, looking down for a moment, “I suppose I should get up..”

Coran scrambles quickly, “No - I mean, you don’t _have_ to.”

Phil is taken aback, “I am… a happily married man, sir.”

“It’s okay, no one can hear you scream in space.”


End file.
